Jasper & Alice's Angel
by lotzy
Summary: When alice has a vision about her future she is completely shocked and calls Carlisle to explain. When the vision comes true everything turns haywire and they have to leave-crap summary, but i hope you read my story, i may do a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer I do NOT own them.**

**People this is my first story, so I want comments. This is for my friend called Alex N-i hope you like it! It is from Alice's point of view and is set inbetween twilight and new Moon.**

**Chapter one: Futures**

"I need Carlisle"I screamed to jasper and ran downstairs towards the phone, so I could cal the hospital where he was doing a night shift. Just then Edward appeared out of nowhere, with a frown on his face.

"Bella is trying to sleep in my room. Would you like to try keeping the shouting to a minimum will she sleeps?"He spat in my face through clenched teeth, and ran back to his room where Bella was stirring. "Sleep love, sleep"I heard him gently whisper to her. Bella had been with Edward for a while, and over the time Charlie had grown to accept the fact that their love for each other was something that couldn't be changed. Even though he didn't fully approve of them together he had grown used to Edwards company around the house after school. At the weekends as they couldn't bear to be apart Bella would sleep in Edward's room and stay at our house.

I punched the number that was etched in my memory into the phone, on the third ring I head a voice that I urgently needed to speak to

"Hello Alice." Was his calm answer which rang in my confused head.

"Carlisle I've had a vision. And I need you to come over IMMEDIATELY! It's very urgent." The seriousness hung in the air after told him the reason for my call.

"Ok alice I'm leaving now." He paused then his calm voice from before had now turned serious and confused about the matter at home with alice, "but alice what's going on?"I heard him manage to say as he shut the door to his BMW and started speeding down the highway to his beloved home and family.

"No time to explain." And with that I hung-up and ran outside just as I heard Carlisle pull up to the garage. "Inside NOW and get the others, leave Bella sleeping for now." I said in the beat of a human heart, so quick that only vampires would have been able to hear. I went inside as fast as I could and in a blink of an eye(even though vampires don't blink), Carlisle was past me and gathering everyone to the lounge where Emmett was watching Baseball, with a concerned Jasper. I heard Edward and Bella come downstairs, in a flash instant Edward was sat with bella peacefully sleeping in his arms. Carlisle and Esme came in hand-in-hand looking confused, much like the rest of them. I muttered to Jasper and he came and stood next to me. I grabbed his hand, even though I knew what the out come would be I was scared even so.

Rosalie spoke up"What's this all about then Alice, I heard you had a vision, but it can't be this bad. Can it?"asked a confused sister.

_Here goes._

"In my vision I was me and..." I trailed off, and looked around my face lingered on Jasper who sent a wave of calm over everyone. "I can't explain. I'm going to try showing you all and projecting it _to you. Trust me I can see _that tit will work, but I'm scared of what you'll all think."

"It'll be OKAY dear. You've got me." I heard a calm Jasper whisper in my ear. _Cue the calm_ I thought just as I felt a rush of calm go through me. I grabbed rose's hand as she was sitting on the couch next to me.

"Everyone hold hands and clear your thoughts." I whispered through my lips which had gone dry from being so nervous and scared. Rose Esme's hand, her other hand held onto Carlisle. I took hold of Edward's hand who was holding Carlisle's hand, jasper went to reach for Emmett when he snatched his hand away and received a whack from rose.

"Hey, Jazz stop being such a homo!"I giggled at his remark along with the rest of the room. _Thanks em that helped to calm my mood!_

Jasper answered in response "Just this once" and with that emmett let him take his hand.

"Ok everyone here's my vision and remember to clear your heads." I looked in edwards direction as I knew he would be thinking of bella mostly. I sent them my vision...


	2. Chapter 2

**Expressions and Laughter**

"That's impossible though. How?"Carlisle asked stunned after her broke the chain of hands once the vision had ended. By the time everyone else had done the same I was crying silent tears.

"Well I had another vision before the baby one. A part of me is still human, and it just so happens that the human part of me is where my baby has been living for the last month and where it will grow for the next 8 months." I gasped through the silent tears that would have been streaming down my face by the bucket full, if it wasn't for the fact that I was an immortal vampire. Jasper squeezed my hand and I felt a wave of happiness ripple through me. _I'm having a baby! _I thought. _It's not a crime to be pregnant, so why am I worrying-chilax!_ At this I saw edwards mouth pull up at the corners into a small smile. I suddenly felt very bubbly, and hyper and I know that this time it wasn't because of jasper.

"Emmett your the one who is least likely to not understand what's going on here."I wasn't able to finish, because Emmett cut me up.

"Even though I don't always understand the simplest of situations, I do understand this-your f pregnant"

After shouting this out to everyone, he received a blow, that would of probably hurt, if it wasn't the fact for the that he was a vampire, from Rosalie who stated in her over-protective-mothers voice. "EMMETT! There's a child here in this house, who can hear you just as clearly as the rest of Forks" Then looked at my stomach and smiled.

"Huh, I know I'm only seventeen and that Edward is 85 years older than me, and that you guys are probably just as old as him, but it doesn't mean you can call me a kid." We all turned(except for Edward who just looked at Bella as if thinking what the b hell is going on in that head of yours?) to see Bella sitting on edwards lap with her arms folded across her chest, a frown resting upon her frustrated face.

"Rose wasn't talking about you, darling." My brother Edward told Bella with a slight sigh.

"GOD! Edward I know your family are vampires and all of that, but you can't tell me that they think _I'm_ pregnant, cos Charlie would of killed me by now if I was." after Bella had finished her mini-lecture everyone apart form Bella and Edward started to laugh, Edward had the same expression as Bella, which was a perfect mirror of her face a minute or two ago. Bella's expression had frozen over and was vampire still, her face worse than before. Then I saw it click in her mind form her sudden change in expression.

"It's you alice. Isn't it? Your pregnant?"Bella said this to me as more of a statement, than a question.

"Yeah- Surprise everyone!" I said sheepishly to her. Everyone started laughing at this, including me.

"Well, it certainly was for everyone!" Then Bella burst into a fit of laughter.

"I think she's having hysterics, maybe you should _slap_ her alice!" Emmett advised me, as he tried to stifle his laughter. This only made things worse and made Bella gasp for air as she _did_ go into hysterics, I went over to her, holding my hand as if I was going to slap her and she started to scream.

"NO, no, please alice, spare me!" She managed to gasp out between fits of laughter. It made everyone start laughing, and by this time bella had started to cry.

"It's going to be fine alice, we'll right here for you."Esme reassured me, once we had all stopped laughing.

_I hope so_ I thought, then Edward glanced at me and just told me calmly "It'll be fine like Esme said, just have faith in her and all of us. Trust me when I say this _I will not let anything happen to you_, and Jasper is probably thinking that, just like everyone else."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I really need more reviews! I will post next chapter soon:I do not own twilight-only the characters you don't know I own**

**Chapter Three: Hunting**

The next day I went hunting, with Jasper and Esme.

I ran hand in hand with Jasper as we left the house, esme just behind us. As we approached the river, I dropped jaspers hand ans pressed my weight down onto my right foot, as if ti were a spring, then took of in one leap across the river, only landing about three feet away from the banks edge. In the split second it took me to straighten-up, jasper had landed next to me and esme had just sprung herself into the air.

We ran through the forest until we got a whiff of what we had come for. Deer. It took about three seconds until we caught a smell of a small group of about thirteen. I jumped into a tree making sure none of them had heard, or seen me-they probably wouldn't be to spot a 1 month pregnant vampire, with super sight and hearing, and who can see into the future-Then I leapt from the tree, and landed on an adolescent male, sinking my teeth deep into his neck, waiting for the venom to slow his heart-beat to a silence. Meanwhile the rest of the herd bolted from me as soon as I flung myself from the tree, which was jasper's cue to change the scared atmosphere into a more calm and relaxed one, so him and esme could feed. From the corner of my eye I could see esme and jasper draining their carcasses of blood.

As I felt more content, that a graceful animal would give it's life and blood, just to keep my hunger at bay. Once I had finished my deer got up and waited for esme and jasper to finish, I felt a little nudge in my stomach, I moved my hand down to my nudger, and felt it again; a little kick. Then I was sucked from this world and plummeted into darkness.

I re-awoke on a seat, in Carlisle's operating room, the bed bed alice was lying, was soaked in blood. I was distraught these last three weeks have been so hard without my angel, Alice. I stared at her, then a thought ran thought my mind quickly, as if a lightning bolt. _Edward_ I thought _come I've got an idea. _In a flash he was sitting on the end of the bed with bella standing next to him.

"I want you to read her mind." I told simply, "If we can get an insight to her thoughts, Carlisle may be able to help her better- I need her edward, just like you need bella."He looked at me, then alice, then bella.

"She's going over the same vision, over and over again, it was of you, her, and esme hunting, the day Reneé came for bella. She felt her little nudger, and she now is worried were _it_ is."

"I HATE these bloody mutants! It's killing her, the fucking nudger is killing her!" I suddenly shouted furiously, which made bella jump out of her skin.

"Came down jasper, you need to relax. She's an immortal. You nearly made me have a bloody heart attack!" Bella said in a calm soothing voice, which kinda worked.

"Yeah, your right, it's just first we find out that she's pregant, and that alice isn't pure vampire. Then we find out that the pregnancy is speeded-up and that she's 6 month pregnant. Now we find out she's half-human, and that her eating food will help her grow strong."I was getting more frustrated now.

Then it was edwards tern to speak. "I no, it's a lot to take in, but we all have to take it one step at a time. All of us are finding it hard."

Then I exploded. "EDWARD! This _thing_ is BLOODY KILLING her. Imagine you being in my place and alice being bella-would you be able to keep calm? Would you? Huh?" Bella tried to stop me by placing her hand on my arm, but I just heard a snap. I knew that if I could cry I would be crying a river: A, because my alice is dying in front of me, and B, because I was so angry at this point in time.

Everyone came running upstairs, and emmett restrained me, and took me outside, but I was feeling very strong under my influence of anger, and I never wanted to leave her side.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

That's when it stopped, and i came back to reality. But it was just black. Maybe my vision _was _reality, and I _was _dying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECEGNISE, OR KNOW.**

**Look, people, as I'm not getting enough reviews I may end the story. If I get more reviews I will carry on, but until I do get more reviews I won't write any more so for now the story is being held back, until further notice. I am really sorry for everyone who wants it to carry on and know what happens next. So I need more reviews and I will have a chapter four soon.**

**Sorry guys**

**lottiexoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four:"What is she talking about?"**

**Disclaimer-I do not own twilight or the characters, they belong to Stephnie Meyer(who's a legendary writer).**

**Guys who are supporting me thanks so much I still want some reviews please.**

I opened my eyes, to see my whole family-including bella-surrounding me, with cautious eyes.

"Ali-" Carlisle started, but I cut across him, in my usual hyper, but dreamy and distant voice.

"Why are you all fussing over me-I'm fine." I looked round taking in everyone's faces "The humans coming!" I shouted at them.

"But alice, Bella's already here."Edward told me, I just shook my head. "Then who are you talking about" Asked a very confused Edward-Vampire.

EPOV

_What is alice talking about? _I tried to scan her mind, but she succeeded in covering it up.

"I'm not going to let it slip edward" Answered alice who was nearly out in the hall, by now.

_Damn, she must of seen the frustration on my face!_ I walked downstairs, hand-in-hand with bella.

Alice was cleaning frantically, trying to get everything perfect. She was a mad dash of colours, and even with my good sight I found it hard to see her.

I scanned her mind, which kept thinking,

"_Must be clean and tidy for Ren__é__e."_ Over and over again

"Renée will think this is the cleanest house she ever stepped foot in" I stated in my calm "melodic", as bella would often describe.

"Yeah, take a chill-pill alic-oh-wait you can't eat. Sorry." We all laughed and bella blushed, because of her "human" joke. Once we stopped laughing, bella continued "Alice, Renée will love", her previously amused face turned vampire white, form fear.

"RENÉE!" Bella screeched collapsing onto the sofa.

"Bella calm down, please" my voice tense after her sudden outburst.

"Renée. `Coming. Here." She managed to gasp out. Alice went and sat down by bella, and started explaining the situation.

"Renée, is coming in … about 5 minutes, probably after I finished explaining things to you. She is visiting until your birthday, and will be staying 4 nights-leaving the day of your birthday, after giving you your present. Renée will stay with charlie and you, for two nights, then renée will go to a hotel for the other nights." She finished explaining, then we waiting, just as a knock on the door was heard she added "-oh- and Phil is here too." I gave her an encouraging kiss on the head and got everyone downstairs, whilst alice answered the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys you will be pleased to hear that I am gunna stay writing and i am on mentoring day, so I will have the next chapter up before the end of the day, I am sorry I haven't been posting, it's because I have been so all over the place!, with my birthday and parties and everything. Chapter six will be here after the weekend hopefully. Remember please read & review because I could still stop writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review and I want to thank these people for supporting me and my story, they are; theladykae, AbiiWitlock XD , StephieLynne, Guardislife, and Nikkirenzo59 especially, who was the first to read and review, I thank-you all.**

**If I owned twilight I would be rich, so unless your a VERY thick blonde -work it out!!!**

**Too soon, too late**

It is one week later and back to Alice's point of view.

From Renée, bella had got a camera and from charlie, a photo-album, so that she could document her living in Folks. She didn't have the best birthday, but she did like most of the presents. After the party jasper could hardly look at bella, ashamed was so ashamed at himself for nearly attacking bella.

"Jaz, don't blame yourself for what you are. Any one of us could loose control at any point with bella around, and I'm not saying that bella is a bed thing, just that it can be very dangerous with her at times-especially for edward."i paused giving him a quick kiss, and an encouraging smile before I carried on. Remember last year with James" I shuddered slightly at the thought of that bastard "and edward had to suck the venom out of her."He nodded shyly "Well remember he nearly lost control then-your not the only one. Remember who we are though and"i paused taking a breathe-not that I needed it- "stop blaming yourself, we are what we are." He looked up at me and then smiled and I knew after a few hundred tries, I had cracked it! He would finally stop blaming himself for what happened at the party, and bella was fine now anyway, because her stitching had come out.

I finished talking with jasper, and we got out of the car. I walked round to him, taking my hand in his. I started to head towards Rosalie's red soft-top Mercedes, when out of the corner of my eye I saw something up with Edward and Bella.

The morning passed slowly I had a feeling I was wanted, by bella, and I kept getting the feeling that bella needed to get away from edward for a while-but I knew that was going to happen all too soon, and that she was going to be in for a _big_ surprise later. I felt really bad not being able to tell her, and I knew edward thought he was going to be doing the right thing, but it wasn't, and if he wanted her unharmed he shouldn't be doing this at all!And now it was all too late, as I was gone, soon to be joined by a mourning Edward, with _no_ bella.

An few hours later

We were now nearly at Mexico, whenever me and Jasper had to go, we would always go to Mexico, as it is a place we both love, just like Rosalie and emmett would go to Africa. Carlisle and Esme had gone to the Denali's, and edward, well he was running away form his life-Bella.

He had left her...


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay everyone here is the next chapter. It's now Edwards' Point Of View.**

**Living A Dead Life**

**OCTOBER**

**NOVEMBER**

**DECEMBER**

**JANUARY**

_Time Passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me._

I was Dead. Physically, and emotionally.

No Bella. No me.

The only I ever left was to go hunting every few weeks, or rather it used to be every few weeks. But now...

I just let the thirst take over until it's unbearable, and I get too dangerous around humans.

I'm embarrassed to say whenever I'm not hunting, I'm curled up in a ball letting the misery take over me. I have _no one_ to live for.

Bella _has_ some one.

**Alice's POV**

Four months had past, no contact, no nothing. Edward was always dead. Last time I saw him it was about two and a half months back, he looked a wreck, thirsty for blood.

My baby, which was dew in 4 months, was perfectly healthy, carlisle had told me that when we visited him & the Denali's a week or two back. I kinda knew what the baby was going to be, but I wanted it to be a surprise for Jasper, so I kept my mouth shut-and between you and me can be _very_ hard sometimes. Everything was absolutely perfect.

Unless you count the fact that my brother, edward, was leading a dead life, Emmett and Rosalie were half-way round the world, in Africa-we had seen them when we stayed with the Denali's-and my mum, Esme, and dad, carlisle, were in Alaska!

Me and Jasper were _both_ well, if you count _dead_ as being _well_!? Even if I was a little bit round and had a stomach like an inflated space-hopper!

**A month or so later**

Me and Jasper had just come back in from hunting...

When I spaced-out.

I was watching bella. She was standing on the top of a cliff in La Push.

It was not hard to convince myself that bella was about to jump off to the bottomless pit of sea beneath her, just as Esme had when she lost her little baby, but carlisle was there that time.

This time no-one could save her.

No edward to help her, their love used to be like two souls, one goal...to keep the other alive.

Then she jumped throwing herself to the sea beneath her. As soon as she hit the waves, they took her. Dragging her down, into the black pit.

I tried running but my feet felt like they were stuck to the ground...

***

"Alice! Alice!"Jasper shouted. "Oh my god-don't ever do that again! You nearly bloody killed me! Oh god"Jasper hugged me and squeezed me and then kissed me full on, with a lot of loving passion.

**Okay, so a little part of it was an extract, but it is at the point where the book has really entered New Moon and is unavoidable to make the story, without taking extracts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter now people!!!EPOV**

**Did you forget**

_Did you forget _

_That I was even alive _

_Did you forget _

_Everything we ever had _

_Did you forget _

_Did you forget _

_About me _

_Did you regret _

_Ever standing by my side _

_Did you forget _

_What we were feeling inside _

_Now I'm left to forget _

_About us _

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it _

_So now I guess _

_This is where we have to stand _

_Did you regret _

_Ever holding my hand _

_Never again _

_Please don't forget _

_Don't forget _

_We had it all _

_We were just about to fall _

_Even more in love _

_Than we were before _

_I won't forget _

_I won't forget _

_About us _

_At all _

_And at last _

_All the pictures have been burned _

_And all the past _

_Is just a lesson that we've learned _

_I won't forget _

_Please don't forget about us _

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_Our love is like a song _

_But you won't sing along _

_You've forgotten _

_About us_

Did I forget?

No.

Forbidden to Remember.

Terrified to Forget.

I had survived nearly 6 months of excruciating pain, because of my love-life-loss.

On the second week of month six I was scanning over my families mind, just as a check & something useful to do. I was on alice when something hit me.

HARD!

It hit me right where my heart was. It pulled, and ripped. Writhed and, wriggled. At the hole I had made myself, because of the worst decision of my whole existence.

Leaving Isabella Marie Swan.

Back to alice, and she kept thinking; _Bella's committed suicide. Cliff-diving. La Push. Jump. Sea. Dead. Bella's committed suicide. Cliff-diving. La Push. Jump. Sea. Dead...._

OMB(*Oh My Bella)

If she dies I have to keep the one promise I haven't broken yet....

To die with her.

I rang the number I knew only all too well.

"Swan Residence"Jacob said, his husky voice low and intense.

URGH-drat you Jacob Black!

"Hello, Jacob. It's Dr. Carlisle, Is Mr. Swan there?" I said simply and as politely as I could manage, whilst intimating carlisle.

I could hear him straighten, and immediately change his position.

"He's not here," Jacob said, and the words were menacing.

"Where is he?" I answered quickly hoping for the opposite response, that I was calling to check about.

"He's at the funeral."Jacob added unwillingly, as I asked for the extra information. Then he hung-up. I knew, that if I could cry I would, and buckets of tears. My silent tears ripped at my silent heart.

I knew what I had to do, and that was die, just like Bella had, because I had left her.

But, one thing I always ask myself is

Did I forget?

No. Never.

**I choose that song to use, because I playing around on Jango when I thought, why don't I use a song for my next chapter & I really like this song, so I thought, why not it will be better! Please read & review, tell me if I should carry on and all that crap!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooooooooo soo sorry I haven't been posting, its just i've been just enjoying my holidays!**

**Accusations**

I stood motionless in front of them.

"Bella," I chocked out.

She scrambled to her feet, shock upon her face. My eyes looked far away, my face turning, whiter than bone. I felt my inner body tremble to an inner turmoil.

"alice, hat's wrong?" Bella cried, putting her hands on her face trying to calm herself.

My eyes focused on hers abruptly, wide with pain.

"Edward." Was all I could whisper.

Bella's body reacted faster, than I cold at the moment. Her body swayed, then unexpectedly she fell to the floor unconsciousness. I wasn't listening, but I could her Jacob run over to her laying on the floor, and start shouting profanities into her ear.

When she woke up she was on the couch from where Jacob had lifted her, whilst she was still unconscious, and he was still swearing.

Then Jacob decided to turn on me and started to shout. "What did you do to her?" I just ignored the git, I wasn't in the mood to answer his stupid demands, so instead I tried to get bella to listen to me. "Bella? Bella, snap out of it. We have to hurry." But jacob just tried to stop me.

"Stay back," he warned.

"calm down, Jacob Black," I ordered. "You don't want to do that so close to her." I warned, as he ready to change form, because of what happened to Emily, I didn't want it for bella, and I also didn't have time for it right now.

"I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus.," he retorted, but his voice was far from calm.

"Alice?" Bella's voice was weak. "What happened?" She asked even thought I knew she didn't want to hear or know.

"I don't know," I wailed at her, "What the fucking hell is that edward thinking!?"

I helped to pull bella up off the sofa, as she was still dizzy. Then I pulled a small silver iphone from my bag, and dialled Rosalie's mobile(she was back from africa with emmett, and was now staying at the Denali's-like jasper, as I had left him there in a rush to get here to save bella), at vampire speed my fingers were blurring at the speed I typed in the numbers.

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle _now."_ My voice whipped through the words.

"he's out hunting with Esme, and Tanya." She answered

"Fine, as soon as he's back."

"Will you be at Charlie's house."

"No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard from Edward?"I paused listening to Rosalie's answer, my mouth growing into more disapproval every second. My mouth eventually stopped once it got to a little 'O' of horror, and the phone shook in my hand, furious at what she had done.

"Why?" I gasped. "_Why_ would you do that, Rosalie?"

"Well, _you_ did have the vision, and _you_ did say you had thought she died, and hadn't survived! And as Edward has broken all but _one_ promise, he is going to keep this _one_ promise left he kept to bella, and that is that if she ever died edward would die with her, so they could be together forever. That means he has gone to the Volturi to provoke them and get killed-it's suicide, as we both know!" Rosalie started getting frustrated with me, and was shouting by the end of it. My jaw had tightened in even more anger, and my eyes flashed and narrowed defensibly.

"Well, your wrong on both counts, though, Rosalie, so that would be a problem, don't you think?" I asked acidly.

"So she's still alive"

"Yes that right. She's absolutely fine."

"You said you saw her die in your vision."

"I was wrong."

"So what happened?"  
"It's a long story."

"Edward told us Charlie was at her funeral!"

"But you're wrong about that part, too, that's why I'm calling."

"So you saw him going to Volterra to provoke the Volturi, to die with her?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I saw."

My voice was very hard, and my lips were pulled back from my teeth.

"It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it." I snapped the 'Hang-up' button, with a sharp tap at the screen.

My eyes felt tortured as I turned to face bella.

**Hope you like it guys am gunna post the next chapter very soon, and I hope you R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**As I promised you all the next chapter!!!**

**Fraud**

"Alice," Bella blurted out quickly for a human, at almost vampire speed. I could tell she needed a moment to collect her thoughts and order her words, before she spoke. "Alice, Carlisle is back though. He called just before,,," I couldn't let her finish and I cut her off.

I just stared at her, and asked how long ago he called, I a hollow voice.

"Half a minute before you showed up."

"What did he say?" I was really focusing now, trying to figure it all out. What if it wasn't Carlisle after all? Then my little nudger nudged me! It was as if he was agreeing with me, and for a while I had forgotten that I was pregnant, but now I was seven and a half months pregnant, and I already had done some brazilian shopping with Jasper for my little darling!

"He asked for Charlie, and I told him Charlie wasn't here," Jacob muttered resentfully.

"Is that everything?" I demanded, my voice was like ice.

"Then he hung up on me," Jacob spat back at me. A tremor rolled down his spin, and it made bella shake too.

"You told him Charlie was at the funeral," Bella added in, reminding him of the previous conversation with one of the Cullens.

I Jerked my head towards Bella, as she seemed more capable of answering my questions than Jacob who was still trembling. "What were his _exact_ words?" I demanded trying to fit together the almost-finished puzzle.

"He said, 'He's not here,' and when Carlisle asked where Charlie was, Jacob said, 'At the funeral."

I moaned and sank to my knees, as I had just placed the last piece of the puzzle.

"Tell me Alice! What's wrong. Is it the baby?" Bella asked intent on knowing the truth.

"That wasn't Carlisle o the phone" I whispered hopelessly.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jacob snarled, as he jumped forward, whist bella grabbed his arm, but Jacob was too strong for her to hold him back. Bella was thrown forward off the sofa, and collapsed in a heap on the floor. I just stood there staring at her, then my glance turned to Jacob, I heard a snarl rip, from the back of my throat.

"I'm fine. Alice _tell me_ what happened?!" bella said her voice slightly weaker after the fall. She climbed up and back onto the sofa.

I just turned my stare towards bella, whose face was painted with bewilderment, cringing slightly under my gaze, and ignored that _stupid_ git who was reeking of wet dog!

" It was Edward." The words I just chocked out in a barely audible whisper, which was killing me say. "He, he..." Sigh "He thinks your...."

"Dead?" Bella answered. "Rosalie told edward I killed myself, didn't she?" Bella whispered.

"Yes." I admitted simply, my eyes went hard again with anger. "Bella pack your things we are off to Italy."

"Why?" Both Bella and Jacob asked at the same time and looked at each other, with a slight smile upon there serious faces.

"Well, Bella, you don't want him dead, do you? You want to save him don't you?" I asked I a kind, motherly voice, the type of voice I would use to talk to my little angel with. The kind of voice I want to always be able to tak with, as long, as I lived through the next week or so.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here the next chapter!**

**A phone-call & Trances**

I was going to save Edward. Helping Bella, was what I was going to do. If I didn't it would be years from now until she was the person she was when she first moved to Forks-before she knew about Edward.

Bella, would probably _never_ fall for a boy again.

While Bella was packing I took out my phone & dialled in Jaspers number. After a mili-second of the first ring he picked up.

"Heya baby!" He sounded happy that I called, but upset that I wasn't there with him.

"Hi. Look Bella's packing for Italy, we're gunna go help Edward, I will be back in a week. O and I've called Rosalie & she told edward, that's why he went himself, to Volterra."

"But, Alice I don't want you to go, you'll get hurt!"He sounded in pain. "Or even worse you'll get in trouble, and end up like edward. DEAD!" He sighed.

"but--"I was about to say edward wont die and I wont get killed with my angel, but jasper cut me off.

"No. They'll make you join them. You can't, and what if you did end up how edward will, my, our angel will get killed too. They'll take you for testing or something, because your not the same as me, and them."

"Jasper, you know that I know they want me & I wont let them touch me let alone take me, or kill me & our angel." I said forcefully. Then i saw bella walking down stairs with a smallish hand bag. "I've got to get to the airport now, Bella's finished packing."

"Okay, bye... and be careful."

"Always am! Love you. Bye"

"Love you too!"

Then the other end went dead.

I just stood there looking at bella.

"Allllllliiiicce?! You in there? Hellllloo???" bella asked waving a had in front of my eyes, I just nodded blankly at her.

"Bye, Jacob, tell Charlie I had to go help Edward, because he's in trouble." she told Jake. "And take care of the house while Charlie's at the funeral, and charlie once he's come back, while I'm away, I'll be back soon." and with that she hugged him, and Jacob gave her a massive bear hug.

"You don't have to do this. The only thing he's done is left you to almost die. Don't go, you'll only get yourself killed, or worse, become one of _them,_" he sneered towards me, "a filthy reeking bloodsucker."

"No, Jacob, I _will_ be back, and I don't have a choice I _have_ to do this!"

"You _do _have a choice, and knowing you what ever decision you make, will be the wrong one." And with that Jacob broke out of the bear hug and stormed of into the woods, soon followed by a howl.

"Bye..."bella whispered out weakly into the woods after him, knowing that he had heard.

"Bella, we have to go _now!" _I insisted, and with that she snapped out of her day dream.

"Rite, Edward."


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys I have just realised the part of the last chapter near the end was supposed to be Jaspers POV if I didn't put it-soz!This chapter is Jaspers at the beginning and then changes!**

**Horrific Events**

Alice's fragile body was streaming with crimson blood.

It started to twitch, jerking around in my arms, like when edward was being controlled by Jane (alice had told me about it and shown me, as she had had a vision of it). Her face was blank, white and perfectly expressionless.

Unconscious.

The thrashing was coming from her "little angel" within, as Alice would call it, moving her into wild, and unnatural positions. Alice had already told me what she had wanted it to be called, but if she didn't make it alive, I would most definitely name it after her. As she convulsed, sharp snaps and cracks kept in time with the spasms.

Me and Edward were frozen, and Rosalie had come to see what all the commotion and noise was, and then we broke. Rosalie whipped Alice's body out of my arms ans upstairs, shouting commandments at Edward, who raced upstairs after her.

I just stood there taking it all in.

Then I ran...

**EPOV**

"Morphine!" I yelled at Rosalie, Emmett had now come and joined us, and ran franticly to get the morphine to save his favourite pixie sister.

"Rosalie-get Carlisle on the phone!" I yelled.

The room looked like an emergency ward, was set up in Carlisle's library. Lights were bright white, and glaring at Alice's body, which was set on a operating table. Alice's body flopped like a dead fish on the sand, Rosalie pinned her down, whilst yanking and ripping at her clothes to get them off as quick as she could, while I stabbed a syringe into her arm.

"What's HAPPENING to her?" Emmett asked over all the commotion.

"The placenta must have detached." He replied whilst alice came around during this 'ask edward' session!


	14. Chapter 14

**As I promised here is the next chapter.**

**Blood Fountains**

"Alice?" Jasper shook me. "Carlisle, what happened."

"It must have been the baby causing her momentary pain, which lead to her fainting." He answered slightly confused, I slowly opened my eyes to light pouring into the room.

"Hey!"

"Alice!" Jasper asked exasperatedly "Why are you always scaring me half to fucking death?!"

"I don't know!" I told him weakly. "Carlisle what about my baby angel?"

"She just moved a bit more than usual, which caused you some pain resulting in you fainting!"

"How come I can do the impossible, like fainting-oh-wait is it because I'm partly human?"  
"Yes it is Alice. Now go downstairs with Jasper, and I'll go get some of my blood supplies."

"Why?"

"Well, seem as you did just _faint_ you need some more energy, so you will have to drink some blood for a while,a and seem as you won't be able to go hunting for a while you will have to have it in cups.

I was sitting on the sofa, with my cup of blood, and a film I wasn't really watching, on our 58inch wide-screen T.V, that Emmett had brought, and as it didn't fit in his room we had it fitted downstairs, so he could watch high-quality Baseball and play on his Xbox360 Elite. I was watching an advert for Khol's junior clothes, that caught my attention, and that I was actually interested in for the first time in a half hour, when I had a vision, nothing important, but when I cam back down to earth, I had missed the rest of the advert, and my blood was spilt on the sofa and on my DKNY summer dress!

_Damn those insignificant visions!_

I bent down to pick up my cup, and looked at myself _OMG I was huge, my stomach was like it's own continent._

There where the blood had spilt was a big crimson spill. I reached out to pick it up, and a strange, muffled ripping sound from the centre of my body.

"Oh."

"Alice?"Jasper asked as he rushed downstairs, just as my body started to go limp.

**Jasper's POV**

I came downstairs to find a crimson stain on the pearly-white sofa, and Alice gone totally limp, slumping towards the floor. I ran to catch her before she hit the wooden polish floor, the mess on the sofa forgotten.

As I held her Edward came bursting through the front doors, and into the living-room

"Alice?" He asked, and then panic shot onto his face, like lightening, his eyes unfocused.

A half second later, Alice screamed.

It wasn't just a scream, it was a blood-curdling shriek of agony. The horrifying sound cut off with a gurgle, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her body twitched, arched in my arms, and then Alice vomited a fountain of blood.

My silent tears streaming down my face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys I have just realised the part of the last chapter near the end was supposed to be Jaspers POV if I didn't put it-soz!This chapter is Jaspers at the beginning and then changes!**

**Horrific Events**

Alice's fragile body was streaming with crimson blood.

It started to twitch, jerking around in my arms, like when edward was being controlled by Jane (alice had told me about it and shown me, as she had had a vision of it). Her face was blank, white and perfectly expressionless.

Unconscious.

The thrashing was coming from her "little angel" within, as Alice would call it, moving her into wild, and unnatural positions. Alice had already told me what she had wanted it to be called, but if she didn't make it alive, I would most definitely name it after her. As she convulsed, sharp snaps and cracks kept in time with the spasms.

Me and Edward were frozen, and Rosalie had come to see what all the commotion and noise was, and then we broke. Rosalie whipped Bella's body out of my arms ans upstairs, shouting commandments at Edward, who raced upstairs after her.

I just stood there taking it all in.

Then I ran...

**EPOV**

"Morphine!" I yelled at Rosalie, Emmett had now come and joined us, and ran franticly to get the morphine to save his favourite pixie sister.

"Rosalie-get Carlisle on the phone!" I yelled.

The room looked like an emergency ward, was set up in Carlisle's library. Lights were bright white, and glaring at Alice's body, which was set on a operating table. Alice's body flopped like a dead fish on the sand, Rosalie pinned her down, whilst yanking and ripping at her clothes to get them off as quick as she could, while I stabbed a syringe into her arm.

"What's HAPPENING to her?!" Emmett asked over all the commotion.

"The placenta must have detached." He replied whilst alice came around during this 'ask edward' session!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I haven't been able to post! I'm on holiday now so I will hopefully post one chapter every 2 days. O & can u guys check out my other stories! It's going to be from jasper's point of view for a while now. There is a little re-cape before of what happened in the last chapter.

**Indestructible**

**JPOV**

Alice's body arched and was streaming crimson with blood, it started to twitch, like she was being electrocuted in Edward's arms. But, still her face was blank, expressionless – unconscious. The _thing_ inside her was what was making her thrash around wildly. The spams convulsed in time with the cracks and snaps of her fragile bones.

The thrashing was coming from her "little angel" within, as Alice would call it, moving her into wild, and unnatural positions. Alice had already told me what she had wanted it to be called, but if she didn't make it alive, I would most definitely name it after her. As she convulsed, sharp snaps and cracks kept in time with the spasms.

Me and Edward were frozen, and Rosalie had come to see what all the commotion and noise was, and then we broke. Rosalie whipped Bella's body out of my arms ans upstairs, shouting commandments at Edward, who raced upstairs after her.

I just stood there taking it all in.

Then I ran...

**EPOV**

"Morphine!" I yelled at Rosalie, Emmett had now come and joined us, and ran franticly to get the morphine to save his favourite pixie sister.

"Rosalie-get Carlisle on the phone!" I yelled.

The room looked like an emergency ward, was set up in Carlisle's library. Lights were bright white, and glaring at Alice's body, which was set on a operating table. Alice's body flopped like a dead fish on the sand, Rosalie pinned her down, whilst yanking and ripping at her clothes to get them off as quick as she could, while I stabbed a syringe into her arm.

"What's HAPPENING to her?!" Emmett asked over all the commotion.

"The placenta must have detached." He replied whilst alice came around during this 'ask edward' session!

"GET HER _OUT_!" she paused getting her breath "GET HER OUT _NOW_ – SHE'S _DYING_!"

"Edward here's the morphine," Emmett said whilst handing him the drug.

"_NO. NOW_ GET HER OUT! - _NOW_!" And with that Alice fell back into unconsciousness, as she chocked out some more blood.

The bright light focused down on Alice's body made her look a ghostly white, with blotches of crimson from the blood. Over her huge balloon bulge blood was creeping along under her skin. Rosalie's hand came out of now where with a scalpel in her hand ready to pierce the skin.

"What are you doing?" I asked her whilst holding her hand only millimetres away from Alice's stomach.

"Edward there's no time to argue Alice _and_ the baby are dying!?"

And with that her hand carried on plunging into her bulge. Crimson blood spurting out from the cut she had just made. And then Rosalie lost focus, emmett looked longing at the blood, but kept calmer than his mate. The expression on her face lifted to a blood thirsty murderous look. Her lips curled back revealing her glistening teeth, and her eyes turned black, a slight growl escaped her mouth.

"EMMETT, don't even think about!" I shouted sternly at him, as I saw the longing and his eyed turn a darker shade. I shoved Rosalie out the door and downstairs.

The soft thump of Alice's breathing was slowing to a halt - even though she was a vampire she could still theoretical die.

"Emmett, I need you to keep her breathing, because she can still die, she isn;t completely vampire. Remember-partly human?"

**THERE YOO GO! PLZ R&R! NXT CHP UP ON MON.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Still from Edwards POV here's the next chapter!**

**Internal Angels are Stopped Here**

"_EMMETT_" I screamed as her soft breathing slowed to a halt. "keep her _BREATHING!"_

While Emmett was doing CPR on Alice's glistening body, I carried on shouting to emmett – not that we needed to shout.

"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before-"I trailed off, Emmett stopped and stared at me.

The inside of Alice's body let out a loud SNAP!The loudest yet, so loud that we froze, and waited to hear another bloody(A/N not as in swearing 'bloody' this time) scream.

Nothing happened – no scream.

Her legs, which had been curled up in agony, went totally limp, as they sprawled out in unnatural angles.

"Her spine!" I shouted alarmed at what the monster inside of her could do.

"Get it out of her _NOW!"_ Emmett shouted at me. He threw the scalpel dripping with blood rite at me, I caught it as he said, "She won't feel anything now!"

**Emmett's POV**

The next sound jolted through me as I pressed my clean lips to her crimson tasting ones, it was the sound of metal being shredded apart. It brought back memories of the fight months back, when we had come back and saved Bella from Victoria and her army of newborns, as they were being ripped apart. I looked over to see Edward's face pressed up against the bulge, his vampire teeth were biting their way through to the baby.

As I went back to blow another lung full of air into Alice she blinked and coughed, staring up at me blindly.

I stared back at her big, dreamy, eyes, keeping my gaze locked with hers.

Then suddenly her body went still in my arms, her breathing picked up - as if she were having an adrenaline rush – her heart thudding to a fast pace, continued to thud. Then i realized, that the stillness must mean that it was over.

No _internal_ beating anymore. It must have been out of her.

It was...

**Narrator**

**THEY ALL THOUGHT THIS WAS THE _END_ OF THE INTERNAL ANGEL. THIS WAS ONLY THE _BEGINNING_ OF THE _END_. FOR _ALL_ OF THEM. SOMEDAY THEIR TIME _WOULD_ COME.**

**MAYBE _SOONER_.**

**MAYBE _LATER_.**

**BUT SOMEDAY THEIR DAY _WILL_ COME, WHEN THE CULLEN'S HAVE TO _DIE._**

**R&R PLEASE TELL ME YOUR HONEST OPINONS/THOUGHTS.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Still from Edwards POV here's the next chapter!**

**Internal Angels are Stopped Here**

"_EMMETT_" I screamed as her soft breathing slowed to a halt. "keep her _BREATHING!"_

While Emmett was doing CPR on Alice's glistening body, I carried on shouting to emmett – not that we needed to shout.

"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before-"I trailed off, Emmett stopped and stared at me.

The inside of Alice's body let out a loud SNAP!The loudest yet, so loud that we froze, and waited to hear another bloody(A/N not as in swearing 'bloody' this time) scream.

Nothing happened – no scream.

Her legs, which had been curled up in agony, went totally limp, as they sprawled out in unnatural angles.

"Her spine!" I shouted alarmed at what the monster inside of her could do.

"Get it out of her _NOW!"_ Emmett shouted at me. He threw the scalpel dripping with blood rite at me, I caught it as he said, "She won't feel anything now!"

**Emmett's POV**

The next sound jolted through me as I pressed my clean lips to her crimson tasting ones, it was the sound of metal being shredded apart. It brought back memories of the fight months back, when we had come back and saved Bella from Victoria and her army of newborns, as they were being ripped apart. I looked over to see Edward's face pressed up against the bulge, his vampire teeth were biting their way through to the baby.

As I went back to blow another lung full of air into Alice she blinked and coughed, staring up at me blindly.

I stared back at her big, dreamy, eyes, keeping my gaze locked with hers.

Then suddenly her body went still in my arms, her breathing picked up - as if she were having an adrenaline rush – her heart thudding to a fast pace, continued to thud. Then i realized, that the stillness must mean that it was over.

No _internal_ beating anymore. It must have been out of her.

It was...

**Narrator**

**THEY ALL THOUGHT THIS WAS THE _END_ OF THE INTERNAL ANGEL. THIS WAS ONLY THE _BEGINNING_ OF THE _END_. FOR _ALL_ OF THEM. SOMEDAY THEIR TIME _WOULD_ COME.**

**MAYBE _SOONER_.**

**MAYBE _LATER_.**

**BUT SOMEDAY THEIR DAY _WILL_ COME, WHEN THE CULLEN'S HAVE TO _DIE._**

**R&R PLEASE TELL ME YOUR HONEST OPINONS/THOUGHTS.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note**

In chapter 15, named 'Horrific Events', it is supposed to be saying "Rosalie whipped _Alice's_ body out of my arms ans upstairs," not Bella's that is a typo but it won't let me correct it so I apologize to those of you who got confused over that part. And I'm also sorry that Chapter16 is almost a repeat to the previous. Update to the sequel will come soon so please R&R when I do post!


End file.
